The bond will break apart ?
by Justme210
Summary: After war with Aizen. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and the others returned to their lives. Ichigo succeded to obtain his powers back. But it seems that Soul Society suffered an attack from some powerful warriors. Can the teens to win the new battle ? Can Ichigo and Orihime to be the same when they faced with enemies powers ? Will their bond break apart ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The begining**

It was a sunny day. Orihime was playing a monopoly game with Kurosaki's little twin sisters. Karin was a little sad because she lose again at this game.

\- I hate this stupid game…

\- You're saying that because you lost again. Admit that you're not glad when I'm beating you at a game. (Yuzu says with a big smile on her face)

\- This not true. It's simply not my type of game. Please Orihime-chan, let's find another game.

\- Ok, ok. What would you like?

\- What you think about a football game?

\- Karin, you know pretty well that I hate that sport.

\- But I played you bad game.

\- Hm… I thing I got an idea that both of you will like.

The twins got their looks up at the teen who was sneaking out. They follow her. When they arrived outside some water balloons were broken in their faces. They were astonished when they realized that in their garden there were several buckets with those kind of balloons. Orihime laughed a little and throw more balloons to declare war. The girls didn't stayed so much on thoughts and responded at the declaration with grabbing a buck and start to play. They were playing now for almost half an hour when they sense Ichigo's spiritual presence near them. So they hide back on some trees and wait for the orange hair guy to appear. In short time the young shinigami landed on the garden where he was thought he will see the girls but no one was here. He sensed that something is going to happen. When he opened his mouth the 3 girls come from their hidings and restart the battle with a new enemy. When Ichigo realized what is happening he was wet to the head to the bottom. He played with them a little while using his speed to avoid the balloons. The girls were laughing harder when Karin succeeded to hit his big brother. Orihime soon discover that her bucket was empty and tried to find where did she put the another one when Ichigo's arms wrapped around her and a small balloon it was directed to her head. He took her hostage and Yuzu throw a balloon on Ichigo's face when he tried to convince them to surrender. Orihime escaped and she put Ichigo down using one karate move what she learned from Tatsuski. Ichigo give up and go inside with the rest to drink lemonade. The twins went upstairs to play with the kitty after they hugged and thanked Orihime for this awesome day. After the door closed Orihime sit down on the couch near Ichigo.

\- Thank you for passing the day with my sister. It's really hard to me to deal to them and with shinigami's duties when my father is left at some doctor's meeting.

\- This is no problem at all, Kurosaki-kun. How went you meeting with the captains?

\- It really sucked… It seems that a group of unknown people are going to attack Soul Society and they want us to go there and offer them some kind of support.

\- It's the situation so danger?

\- I don't know… They didn't give my plenty of details. Nor Urahara and nor Yourouichi know about that so I figured that it's a kind of important.

\- I see. And when we are supposed to go?

\- This night or any time sooner. Grab some things that you really need.

\- Will you call Ishida-san and Sado-san ?

\- Nope. It seems that they are there for some time and the idiot of Ishida didn't want to tell me more. I really don't understand what's the big deal with hiding things .

\- Maybe the little blue man is in the back of all those things. (Orihime noded)

\- I doubt about that. Are you waiting for me to pack my things and after that go with you at you're place or we are going to meeting at Urahara's?

\- I don't have a problem at all with waiting you. But what about you sisters ?

\- Shit. I forgot about that. (and Ichigo face palmed himself)

\- Maybe you can let them with Tatsuski, but I thing she is not in town right now.

\- Shit. Keigo and Mizuiro are out of question and the vizards and Urahara maybe will scare them.

\- Maybe we can take them with us in Soul Society. Maybe the Head Captain will understand our motives and he will let them stay.

\- If Yamamoto will say something about that I swear… (and Orihime take his hand in her)

\- I'm sure all is going to be all right. (Ichigo smile)

\- Thanks Inoue. You're the best.

Her face flushed and they broke their hands apart when Ichigo went upstairs to pack and tell to his sisters that they're going in a trip. Orihime was walking in the dining room watching at the photos. One of them was with her and Kurosaki's family when they went to mountain. It was so nice to them to invite her to spend the holidays with them there. She really spent much time with them recently. In some way she and Ichigo approached much after the Aizen defeat and more after Ichigo recovered his powers. Ichigo was looking from the stairs at the beauty teen. She didn't felt his spiritual pressure because she was lost in thoughts. But that did not bother him. He liked a lot to stay and look at her. She was so beauty. In the last time he realized that their close make him realize that he had some intense feelings about her for a long time, but he did not say a word because he did not want to ruin their friendship, because he wasn't sure that a girl like her will like a boy like him. The short moment of meditation was interrupted by his young sister laughter. Karin seems to have much fun when she look at his brother gaze. He tried to ignore them and they went downstairs. Finally after Orihime is ready they can go to Urahara. On the way Yuzu asked Orihime about the man in the photograph she took with her. She told her that he is her deceased brother and she told some funny stories about her nee-chan to do not make Yuzu feeling sad because her question. Till they arrived in Soul Society the atmosphere was full of joy. Orihime really new how to entertain people around her. But when they first stepped on the groud of Soul Society Byakuya was waiting for them with Rukia. The way till Kuchichi's residence was full with quiet. Rukia received the order to guide them to their rooms. When they settled in Rukia invited Ichigo and Orihime in her's room. They talked a little about the real situation in Soul Society. It seems that some kind of intruders ruin their database, except the information about the word of leaving. It seems that their quite dangerous, because they are from Yuzuka's band. They all have special abilities, most lethal maybe. They were exiled from Soul Society and now they want to conquer Gotei 13. Rukia was trying to say something more when a big explosion had place. They go outside check the damages. They attacked one of division 4 barrack. Lot of blood spread everywhere and the few survivors were running away from the fires of the explousion.

\- It seems that it already begin… (Rukia said grabbing stronger her sword)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The researches of a crazy scientist**

Rukia and Ichigo ran away in order to see where enemies are and to defeat them. Soon they met with Renji who was trying to help the people to stop the fire.

\- What are you doing here ? (Rukia asked) I thought that you were going on their traces.

\- I was… But then I realized that all I was chasing was ghost. It seems that that bastards want to catch our attention but why ?

\- Unohana taichou is all right ?

\- Yes. She was in no danger. She was outside the building when the accident took place.

\- Shiten Koushun, I reject.

The reyatsu of Orihime cover the entire building. Ichigo turned his eyes in the direction of the healer. She seems to be unharmed. He breathed relived. The 3 of them went in her direction. After they arrived she maintains her gaze on the shield. After more minutes the building restored at the original form. Orihime loses her balance and she almost hit the ground, when Ichigo catch her. When Orihime recovered herself, her cheeks turned red and jump on her feet saying thank you to Kurosaki.

\- Did you guys know more about what happened here ? (Orihime asked)

\- No, not at all (said Renji scratching his neck) Orihime you did a great job. You can repair everything ? You see I have that … (Ichigo give a punch in Renji's stomach)

\- What the hell… She isn't a stupid toy to use to repair your damn shits.

\- I never said that she was a toy. Don't be such a bastard Kurosaki. I did not ask you something. All I wanted I was to ask her to help me with something. It's her decision so do not be so damn possessive.

\- I'm not possessive. I'm only guard her from your shits.

\- You don't said that.

\- Oh.. Yes I did. What are going to do with that ?

\- I'm going to beat you as hard as you will wish to not be born.

\- Let's see what you got.

The two Shinigami took their swords and lift them in each other direction, despite Rukia and Orihime's opinion. They were starting move their blades to slice the other, but they stopped when they see the purple poisoned smoke from the direction of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

\- What the hell are you here ? (Asked Ichigo) And try to control your damn zampakuto.

\- This is the way to speech with a Gotei 13's taichou ? You're really lucky that I'm not in the mood to slice you in many pieces to analyze each one of them.

\- What happened ? (Asked Rukia before Ichigo could make another bad remark)

\- Someone just entered in my lab and stole from me very precious informations.

\- About what ? (Asked Renji what was now really curious)

\- A new project of mine.

\- About ?

\- …

\- Say it. (Shout Ichigo)

\- It's not necessary to raise your voice. This will only make me more nervous. My new project was about the abilities of Orihime Inoue. It's very curious. This idea come me after the today's meeting. Do you realize how many things can make her abilities on the war's land ? With some changes the Shinigami won't be afraid of dead or to take too much care about the defensive. I will create a big army with perfect warriors and Soul Society will beg me to be the Head Capitan and Urahara Kisuke will once and forever recognize that I am a better scientist. What do you thing Kurosaki. Isn't this the most perfect plan that you heard in your all pathetic life ?

\- Maybe it is the craziest. How dare you to use Inoue into this big shit.

\- Probably I had to wait from such an answer. You ignorant child can not recognize the miracles of science neither they will hit you in your face. Nemu, come here. The strange lieutenant approached with small tray where a little piece of paper was. The captain took it and handled to Orihime. - There is all information that the intruders stole about you. After you read all attentive you can handle them to the Head Captain. I hope that will resolve the things between us and maybe you can come with us to make 2 or more experiments to you as thanksgiving. (He tried to took her with him, but Ichigo was there and hit him with his feet and after that he put himself in front of Orihime)

\- Don't ever thing that she will come with you. She will stay with us, and don't dare to touch her again otherwise I will cut your damn hands with my own sword. Got it ?

\- What offense. Come Nemu. We must to go back to our division and to continue with our experiments. Science will not wait for us.

\- Yes, Mayuri-sama.

The strange couple left and Orihime read the paper. There are plenty information about her abilities and the weak points of them. If someone just stole them and read them will be easy to stop her. Ichigo approached to her back and read it. His eyes set on fire and he was going to beat the shit from that freak, but Orihime held his hand and he just stopped. Rukia and Renji were surprised by the close of the two, but they chose to be peacefully and to regard at the scene.

\- Kurosaki-Kun, please… Leave him alone…

\- What are you saying ? He is nuts. I cannot let him escape so easy knowing what he did.

\- It's not such a big deal…

\- Inoue did you read the entire paper ? He studied you too well and how the hell did he know so many about your sizes and all kind of thing. I will just cut his had with only my hands.

Ichigo's spiritual energy fluctuating so hard that makes Orihime to fall in knees. He was so angry that he didn't realize that and he were prepared to flash-step to number 12 division. A pair of arms embrace him from the back and his steps stopped. This moment remembered him a very precious memory when her support really made miracles. After that her whispers just melted his heart:

\- Don't go. Please stay with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In my arms...**

In that moment an intense desire to kiss her pierced his body. With all the strong he had and contrary his hollow thoughts he released himself and he turned on to her. Her face was cover with hot tears. He wiped them with his hand and after that he's whispering at her ear: ,, If that clown will make to you such a thing again I won't stop till I will kill him even that means that I must to go for him till the hell.'' For most of the people these words must scared them, but Orihime knew him better than anyone. So she start to smile and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. The others were really shocked. Renji couldn't stop himself for asking:

\- You two are dating ?

Orihime cheeks turned red and he was looking at Ichigo's expression. She is curious about the soul reaper's answer. He only grin a little after that he responded with another question.

\- How about you and Rukia ?

When Rukia and Renji heard the question they turned red and try to argue that the other one it's the most annoying person or things like that. He really didn't give a shit at what they are arguing. Orihime smile happy and she go with Ichigo to search people in need for medical treatments. Soon the teens met Unohana. She was healing a man who was bleeding till the death.

\- Can we help you ? (Orihime asked with concern)

\- Yes you can. You can help me with this one and after that you can come with me to check the others. We have a hard time today. We're not expecting a move from them so soon.

\- It's no problem at all. I will help you with all I can. Shiten Koushun, I reject.

\- Thank you a lot for your help.

\- Unohara-san ?

\- What is it Kurosaki ?

\- What can I do ?

\- Hm… I suppose that you're not familiar with kido so you cannot help us with the patients. I know what you can do. Go and help Isane with moving big things or heavy ones. If you can take more people with you will be better. You see that our division it's not like the powerful one.

\- All right. I will ask Renji and some other guys.

\- Thank you, Kurosaki.

Ichigo left and Orihime and Unohana are continuing their duty. Ichigo had a hard time to convince Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Kira. Byakuya come uninvited reclaim that it's his unofficial duty of captain of one of Gotei 13 divisions.

\- Remind me why I accepted to do this ? (Ikkaku asked Yumichika)

\- Because Ichigo asked to and because it's Unohara's division and she's scary.

\- Sorry, guys. Did I interrupt something ? (Unohara asked)

\- No, not at all captain. We we're really glad that we can help. If it's something more that we can do don't hesitate to call us. ( Yumichika respond )

\- Oh. That's so nice. I have big problems with sewage system. It seem that it don't work properly. Would you mind to go and check that for me ? (And the captain give THAT look to Ikkaku)

\- Sure.

\- Wonderful.

If you want to chase me I will show you the place. The two boys whispering at each other and hit each other with their punch. The night came very soon. A small dinner was made to thank all the people for their help. Ichigo was with the boys making jokes about how bad Yumichika and Ikkaku stinks and Orihime was talking with the girls about some human word gossips. Finally the dinner ended and Ichigo and Orihime went to their places, letting Renji to drink more with the others. The teens were tired. Almost they forgot about how the day was. They were joking and talk about what things will receive for the future day. Ichigo led her till her room and after that they told good night to each other and went to theirs room. After Orihime changed herself he heard some knocking in the door. She opened it wondering who can be at this late hour and she saw Kurosaki's sisters.

\- Hey, are you ok ? (Asked Karin)

\- Yes I am. What happened with both of you ?

\- We were frightened when we hear that explosion and we went to check were you were you guys but you just simply run with onii-chan. So we waited for you to come back. It was so bad ? (Say Yuzu)

\- Come here. (Orihime demanded them and embraced them) You are nothing to be afraid from. I and Kurosaki-kun, our friends and the rest of Soul Society took care about everything.

\- Can we sleep with you ? (Yuzu)

\- Of course you can. We have enough space here. Look what I'm thinking about. I will make a tea to relax ourselves and after that we can go to bed ? - You will tell us a story. (Yuzu)

\- Of course. I'm thinking right one at one. Do you hear about ,,The unlucky princess'' ?

\- Never again. (Yuzu and Karin)

\- Ok. That will be.

Orihime went to the little kitchen and boiled some water. After that she took 3 big mugs and searched for the tea. She found it on shelf where she can receive. She touched her hibiscus's flowers from her brother and wants to call Tsubaki. Some knocks heard again from her door. It seems that she is pretty popular tonight. He blushed when discovered that Ichigo was that person.

\- Sorry, Inoue, for interrupt you but it's there a chance that you saw Yuzu and Karin ?

\- Yes. In the fact they are in my bedroom. They wanted to stay this night with me. It's all right ?

\- Yes, it's all right. Please tell them goodnight from me.

\- Why do you not do that by yourself. You can join us in fact. My room is pretty big and will be fun to stay this night with you.

\- You're sure ?

\- Yes, I'm sure.

\- Good. Can I help you with something ?

\- Yes, you can. May you lend me that box with tea.

\- No problem. He took that box and gives it to her. He took another mug and put in the rest of the other. Ichigo almost stare at her in the way she is moving. She seems so sure about what she is doing and that reminds him that he suck in prepare things. Orihime saw that.

\- Kurosaki-kun will help me with making tea ?

\- I'm not good at all at those kinds of things.

\- I can bet that you're at least good enough.

\- You will totally loose that bet.

She pushed him a little and after that she give him easy instruction about how much tea and sugar he must put. It seems that really was hard to him. His hands were shaking and he dropped a lot of sugar everywhere.

\- I'm sorry Inoue.

\- Don't do that, Kurosaki-kun, let me help you. She took his hand in hers and adds with care the good quantity. Ichigo smile what he saw that he really was not such a big mess.

\- That's not hard at all.

\- I told you that you can do it.

\- Because of you.

Their gazes meet each other and stay in that way a couple of moments. They approached much and Ichigo leaned down. Their lips were at some inches distance what the voice of Yuzu interrupted them. Orihime and Ichigo tried to sorry, after that going in Orihime's new bedroom. The girl's gazes lift and when they receive Ichigo's one they jumped happy. All of them sit in Orihime's bed. Yuzu and Karin embraced by Orihime and Ichigo sitting down near them. The story was really funny. That princess was really a mess. She simply cannot do anything good. When she wanted to help her servants to clean up the floor she forgot to tell them that and they had fallen down the stairs. After that she wanted to cook something good for hers mother anniversary but she simply blow up the kitchen. When she went outside to take some water she fallen in the fountain and with hard they rescued her. When she tried to play a sport she almost kill her instructor of darts, she almost got kicked by all the football team. She tried all kind of things but the fortune doesn't have been with her. So she decided to run away because she really didn't want anyone to suffer because of her, especially her parents. She was walking already for three days and it seems that no one is going to rescue her. So she sat herself on the grass and looking to the sky. She was wondering what's going to do and a boy just appeared in her face. He offed his hand and helped her to move. After that he invited her in his big castle. And she was extremely happy to stay with him and with his family till the very end. The girls had fallen asleep and Orihime gave them a little his on their foreheads and cover them better with the blanket. After that she sat down near Ichigo and she was looking in his eyes. She can swear that she lost herself in them. Ichigo smiled and he was touching gently her face.

\- Hm… Why the story seems to me so familiarly ?

\- Don't know. (Said Orihime when she blushed)

Orihime's body was shaking when Ichigo's lips met hers in a sweet kiss. After that he wrapped his arms around her and deep the kiss. Ichigo's tongue got inside in Orihime's mouth and tasted her. Her sweet teste make him going a little wild. He dominated her and he didn't stop till they remained without air. Her big eyes were full of happiness. He kissed her for the last time and goes asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: W** **hen dreams are shattered**

The morning shines of the sun catch them embraced. The twins were out of the bed and they went in the kitchen where Yuzu decided to prepare breakfast. An egg smashed to the floor when Isshin entered in the room. He hugged them till Karin hit him with her feet.

\- Karin-chan, don't be mad with your old father. I'm so glad that you're ok. Where are you're dumbass brother ?

The two girls were looking at each other, but no response was needed because Isshin simply entered in the bedroom. His face almost dropped down when he saw the teens embraced. He grabbed a camera who was hided in his uniform and took plenty of pictures with the young couple. Ichigo and Orihime got up, waked up by the flash of the camera. When the young Shinigami realized what the hell was happening he hit his dad with his punch. He was really fighting with his father on the floor. The healer wanted them to stop but she was so embarrass that she cannot move. After some seconds she become more confident in herself and asked them to stop. In the moment both Kurosaki were stopping fighting and Ichigo was starting to argue.

\- What the hell was in your mind ? Do you do not fucking know to knock at a damn door.

\- Ichigo… Ichigo… you do not must to embarrass yourself. You know when I was at your age…. (Ichigo hit the old's men nose and he was starting bleeding.)

\- You damn pervert…. We were simply sleeping and do not fucking pretend that was more because I will fight you till I will erase with force those stupid ideas.

\- Oh… son relax yourself. I really do not know why you are so grumpy when you waked up near such a beautiful lady.

\- I was relaxed, but you ruined my mood with your stupid entrance. Delete all the pictures what you made otherwise…

\- No son. They will be perfect for the Christmas's invitations. I will send them at all the relative. Aunt Suzuki will be so glad that you are not gay.

\- Shut your fucking mouth (And Ichigo kicked Isshin in stomach) Don't dare to say such stupid things. But how the hell you are here ? I through that your stupid meeting will took almost a week.

\- It took. But imagine yourself when I arrived at home and I want an empty place. You didn't mind just for a second to call your daddy to say what you're thinking about.

\- What the hell are you saying ? I called you twice and Yuzu did the same but you didn't responded. Plus Yuzu let a note on the fridge about our leaving so stop pretending that you are a victim. You're just an idiot.

Isshin starting to cry and let her face fell on Orihime's lap. His son knocked him right away on the door and he told to him to wait there. Ichigo turn his gaze to the orange haired girl what was standing in the bed, but without making a move.

\- Inoue ? (Called the Shinigami and touch gently her shoulder)

\- Um… Yes, Kurosaki-kun. What did you said ?

\- You're ok ? Please don't tell me that that idiot make you feel bad.

\- No, no. I'm fine but.. (She blushed) I remembered all the things what happened last night.

\- I see… (And Ichigo kissed her on her lips and he sat down next to her) Did you sleep well ?…

\- Yes. I had that dream about the blue man. But if you want to know about that I will tell you later. Let's eat something. We must to eat with Ishida and Chad today.

\- What ? (And Ichigo looked a little nervous)

\- Did you forget ? I told you last night when we went to Byakuya's house. I met Chad at Unohana's tent or what's that and he invited us at them. We must meet with them in this afternoon.

\- Ok, let's move fast. As quick we can finish as quick we can spend more time together.

\- Kurosaki-kun…

And he was starting to kiss her.

\- What ? It's not my fault that I cannot stop. I like you.

\- And I like you too. But we must to exit the room if you want to solve our problems.

\- Life isn't fair.

\- Come one. (And she put her lips on his) The last one in the kitchen will make coffee.

\- Hey. This isn't fair.

After that they had a great week together. Despite they tried to hide their relationship it seems like they didn't succeed. All of them had felt that something it's happening between them. But when Rukia discovered them in the Kuchihi's garden in the middle of night all Soul Society was sure that the rumors were true and congratulated the new couple. Right now Orihime was walking with Ranghiku to buy some things to make a surprise for their one week anniversary.

\- Orihime, please remember me what we are doing in this universal store ? I thought that you will make dinner for him.

\- Hehe… I thought that so… But I remembered that my food it's not for everyone's type so I decided to search a perfect gift for him. But it's pretty hard because he doesn't anything so special.

\- He likes you. (Orihime blushed) I'm sure that whatever you will give to him will be perfect. How is he like a boyfriend ?

\- He's sweet… he talks with me more even about all my strange thoughts, if I'm a little sad he simply know that, he gives me almost his entire attention, care and love. I don't know what to say. He seems to be the perfect guy to me.

\- I would never think that inside him you can find a real nice guy. You're lucky.

\- Yes, I can say that. Look. (And Orihime took that thing in her little hands) What do you think about it ?

\- It's just a mug. I think that it's cute. But if you want maybe we can find something more interesting…

\- Like ?

\- Maybe some underwear…

\- Ranghiku-san.

\- Ok, ok. Let's took that mug and leave.

The seller packed it very nice. When they reached outside they were surprised to see Ichigo and Rukia were kissing. In that moment Orihime dropped the mug and started to cry. Ranghiku nervous went to give a lesson to the bastard that broke her friend's heart, but they disappear. She blinked and when she tried to feel their reyatsu it's was like they didn't be here. She come back to the healer and put her head on her shoulder while she was carrying her to her place.

\- It will be alight. (Whispered the older Shinigami, but the girl seems that she was lost in her tears)

 **What you're thinking that will be happen next ? Orihime and Ichigo will be the same ? Plese let me some reviews to let me know your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Some details about the enemies are clarified...**

After some hours when Orihime was better, Matsumoto go outside to take her some food, but when she opened the door she hit someone's head. It was so happy to see that he was no one other than Ichigo who was accompanied by Rukia, Renji and Ukitake. The orange haired boy tried to erase the blood from his forehead, but Ranghiku hit him harder with her leg.

\- Why the hell did you do that ? (Asked confused Ichigo)

\- You have the nerve to ask me that ? Haine…

\- Stop, Matsumoto. All must be a misunderstanding.

\- Rukia… Don't try to defend him. You're as guilty as him.

\- Please tell me what did happen and I promise to you that we will talk about that.

\- No way.

Ranghiku wanted to release her sword but Orihime's shield stopped anyone to make another move. The newcomers were surprise to see that Orihime have red eyes. Maybe that was the motive why the female Shinigami was acting like that, thought Ichigo.

\- Orihime, what did happen with you ? (And he tried to approach to her to give her a hug, but banished him. Some wet tears drained on her cheeks.) Ok. I will do not come closer to you. But you can explain me what the hell happened ?

The healer tried to say something but it was like her voice wasn't there. The substitute shinigami raised his eyes to Matsumoto how was trying to kill her with her look.

\- You kissed Rukia in front of me and Orihime.

Ichigo only froze when he heard that. Why the hell he would do such a thing. He laughed and turned his gaze to Orihime and gave her a little kiss.

\- Kurosaki-kun…

\- Hime, I thought that from the all people in the word you would know that I'm not such a person. I helped Ukitake all day with some trainings and you can ask all the division if you like. I only saw Rukia a minute ago when Renji dropped her. Isn't it ?

\- Yes, it is. (Said the girl with some blush in her face.)

\- So you see ? All it's fine, I'm yours. Orihime's heart start beating faster and she jumped in his arms making him to fall. But he didn't care and offer to her, again, a sweet kiss.

\- So… It's all fine.

\- Mhm… I'm sorry because I didn't trust you. But it seems so real. I thought that you made your mind and you decided to spend your life with Kuchiki-san.

\- Orihime (And he left her gaze to look in his) you're the only person with what I want to spend the rest of my days. Other girls don't exist anymore for me.

\- Ichigo you really softened.

\- Shut the hell up. It wasn't my idea to tell these things in front of you. Hime let's go. And he took Orihime and he was dragging her in his room.

 ***** After one hour (somewhere near Yuzuka's residence) *****

 **\- I told that you will not succeed. The boy isn't an easy enemy to defeat. (Told Kaji, one of the Aizen's dog while she was looking at the girl who was sitting on a bag while a servant gave her a long massage.)**

 **\- Kaji, don't be stupid. Did you do not trust my abilities ?**

 **\- Of course, I trust you Madame, but they succeed to reconcile.**

 **\- And ?**

 **\- But you're plan wasn't to separate them and after that to take Inoue Orihime's abilities and kill Kurosaki Ichigo to take your revenge ?**

 **\- Yes. And the plan it's still on. Kaji you really don't know anything about women. Maybe now she seems to be right. Maybe they're enjoying their time together now, but the seed of jealousy it's already planted. And despite how much she wants to say that she loves him she already has doubts. And when the right moment will come we will be there and make our job.**

 **\- But you're not afraid of your brother ? You're not afraid that he will discover that you were behind all of this ? You put Soul Society on his steps.**

 **\- You're really boring me now. What thinks my brother it's my last care. He is not so smart to realize that I'm the one who did that. Despite he will not blame someone of his family. He's man now, but still the family it's all he wanted to protect.**

 **\- I understand.**

 **\- Good. Now let me finish my massage and do whatever you want.**

 **\- Whatever you wish, Madame.**

 **Do you think that the Yuzuka's sister will succed with her plan ? Will it be the end for Ichihime ? Please tell me your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Back to Kuchihi's division***

Despite that some days had passed since the event Orihime simply couldn't remove from her head the picture of Ichigo and Rukia kissing. Those people were really bad to play with her heart. She behaved a little strange in the last time, but she was glad that Ichigo didn't asked and he was simply by her side. She likes a lot her time with her boyfriend, but she can't be so selfish to take him all his time.

Now she was walking in Kuchiki's garden. The flowers were just so beautiful that Inoue couldn't stop herself to stay a long time there. She took her notebook with sketches and she drew one little pink flower. While she was drawing a rain of petals started. One pink flower sat down on her head. She took her gently and smelled it. The sweet smell of the flowers remembered her by a memory.

**Flashback**

She had 5 years old and she was with her brother at one of the most beautiful Karakura's botanical gardens. She was so happy. She loves flowers of course, but she loves more to spend her time with Onii-chan. In the last time he was so busy with his work. But today was their day. She run after a beautiful butterfly and he didn't heard her brother's words to stay near till he will be back with some Cotton Candy. She run and laught for a couple of moments till she hit an orange haired boy.

\- Sorry, I'm so sorry.

\- It's ok. Are you lost ?

\- No, my Onii-chan is right here (She pointed in that direction but when she realized that was alone she blushed she become to worry in her mind.) It seems that I lost him when I was chasing Mr. Butterfly.

\- Who ?

The girl giggled and she pointed to his t-shirt where there was a little gold and black butterfly.

\- He seems to like you.

\- Oh… You're right it's so beautiful. (And the children looked at the little creature till Masaki shouted to Ichigo. He jerked his neck.) I'm sorry but I must to go. My mother is waiting for me. Let's go with me. We can search together you brother. My mom really knows every time where I'm hiding my vegetables. (And he took her hand)

\- Your mother seems to be awesome. But I cannot go with you I even don't know you, neither you name.

\- My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm 5 years old and I will be a karate champion. I will protect my mother and my family and all my friends no matter what hard it will be.

**End flashback**

Orihime giggled. That was the first time when she met Ichigo. And it was fun that even the when he didn't know her he did his best to protect her. This thing calmed her. She wanted to pick up her notebook but he disappeared. When she looked around she saw Byakuya.

\- Kuchiki-san.

The dark haired shinigami looked up only when he finished admiring the little drawing. A little smile painted on his face. It was strange, Byakuya wasn't the type to express his emotions. Of course she only seen him only on the battleground or in hard situation.

\- Sorry, Inoue, that I looked in you notebook. I should have asked you.

\- You don't have about what to apologize. Let's just forgot about that.

\- You're right. (And he gave it back to her) Come with me, please. I want to show you something.

Orihime just follow Byakuya and soon they arrived at his house. But she never was in this part before.

\- What are we doing here ?

\- Be patient. Will you help me to open this door ? (Asked him while he was siting next the gate)

Inoue opened the room and she was amazed by what she saw there. It was a room full of drawings each other with another species. There were lots of books about flowers. She would never trough that such a place exists.

\- Do you like it ?

\- Of course I like. All those things are simply amazing. Who drew them ?

\- My wife. She loved them like me.

\- I'm sorry.

\- It's ok. The pain disappeared. Probably you know the sensation. It's still hard, but acceptable.

\- Yes…

\- I didn't let anybody to enter here except of me since her death. But when I saw you today and when I saw your drawing I know that Hisana would share with you all of these. So you can stay how much you want here.

\- Thank you.

\- And another think… Don't tell anybody nor Kurosaki about this discussion. It's my only demand.

\- It's acceptable. (Said Inoue after what she started to laugh)

Byakuya left the room and Inoue started to look everywhere to get familiar with the place.

After some couples of hours Orihime started to feel the tiredness. She put her notebook back in her handbag and she went to her room. A strange feeling of being followed make her to feel nervous. He started speed up, but she heard that her chaser speeded up too. She run when she had seen her door. But someone grabbed her and she started to shout.

\- Hime, it's ok. It's just me. Calm down, please. I didn't want to scare you. Damn…

\- Ichigo ?

\- Yes it's me. (When she raised her head and he saw his face she hugged him too hard) Hime… I need to breath, you know ?)

Orihime released him and she blushed. Ichigo caught her face and he put a kiss full of desire. When they broke apart their bodies become to shaking. He hugged her soft and he kissed her forehead.

\- Why were you running, Hime ?

\- Um.. I was feeling that I was chased. But it seems that no one is here. Maybe it's just my imagination. You know that…

Ichigo put a thumb on her lips. In the atmosphere was quit… but some sounds come from a bush near them. The shinigami took better his zampakuto and after he whispered to Inoue to stay there till he will return, he jumped in. After that some fight sounds and curses fill the air. Orihime come closer to the bush. - Kurosaki-kun are you … ? (And she started to laught when he saw Ichigo taking a rabbit in his hands.

\- Hey. I told you to stay there. And why are you laughing at ? (Ichigo released the bunny and he woke up shaking dust from the clothes. Inoue watched him with a playful glance and he put her closer and he united their mouths together, and they staid lake that till their need for oxygen pulled apart. Orihime giggled and raised her thumb.)

\- Oh no, Mr. Rabbit just come back. Maybe he wants a second fight.

\- That rapid it's really dangerous. He hit my faces with those stupid legs.

\- Can I keep him ? (Orihime teased him)

\- No way.

\- Come one. I will take good care of him.

\- It's not possible.

\- Why ?

\- Because I need you to take care of me right now.

And he lifted her in his arms in bridal style and he come in only after he exchanged a possessive look with the rabbit. He took her in his room and he starting to tickle her.

\- Hey, that's not fair.

\- Life it's not fair.

\- I want to make a complaint.

\- Go ahead. You can do all you want but you will not leave this bed till tomorrow.

\- Ichigo.

The morning caught them embraced. Ichigo was the first who woke up and he went to kitchen to prepare a breakfast. When he finished he come with the tray at his bed, and luckily Inoue just woke up.

\- Good morning, Hime.

\- Good morning, Ichigo. What are you hiding at your back ?

\- Our breakfast.

\- No way. (When Inoue saw the tray it was socked. The food really smelled fine and it was her favorite pancakes with strawberries. Near them there were her red bean and wasabi paste and 2 cups with tea.) Wow… you've really outdone yourself.

\- I cannot stay all my life and let you cook for both of you. So at least I can try to make some decent foods. You're ok with that.

\- Definitively.

They eat together, but Ichigo seems to rush. He gave her a small kiss ok her lips and told her in his way to bathroom.

\- Sorry, Hime. But today I have some training to do. Yourouichi will teach me some new moves.

\- It's ok. Go ahead. Enjoy yourself.

\- You're the best.

He looked another time before to go in her eyes and run away.

Orihime went to the window to open it. When she removed the curtains she found a note.

 **,, We're watching you. Come at lunch at the division 4 square. Don't try to do something otherwise we will hurt your friends. And don't talk with anybody about this. Destroy the message.'' She freezed when she realized that her stalker was real. He was wandering what to do when he heard the door.**

She stop herself from screaming when she saw that it was Ichigo.

\- Sorry, Hime. I just forgot Zangetsu here. Are you ok ? Did something happened ?

\- I…

 **Do you think that Orihime will tell you to Ichigo abot this ? Or she will try to sacrifice herself in order to protect the others ?**


End file.
